Captin Samantha Ran Sparrow
by DragonTribeLeader925
Summary: Jack comes in the next chapter. What happens when Jack comes back to Tortuga with his crew. They stop at a bar finding Jack has a letter. He went to see a woman he was with then left 4 months after they met. That's When he sees his child, Samantha...
1. Samantha Ran Sparrow

**Dragon: I was thinking of writing a story to where Jack Sparrow has a kid with a bar keeper, but then it got boring...Until I RPed (Role Played) WIth people over the internet, and I saw Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest; I got so hooked I started thinking of love scenes and how the kid is like Jack.**

**Dragon: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything else related to the movie. Just enjoy!

* * *

**

**Samantha "_Ran_" Sparrow**

Late nights; Bars are closing and kids are going to bed that late of the night from working. A Beautiful Woman, stands at the edge of the docks looking out to the sea of darkness with her messy dirty blonde locks werre tied into a bow as she wore an old dress of torn grey. She sighed hearing the sounds of the waves slowly crashing near the beach.

Her eyes were only trailed to the sea and beyond. Loking doan; She walked slowly back into the town. Women went to bed after anight of drinkin gand dancing, other men stay at night bars and animals like pigs run freely. The woman walked to her house; a run down heep, barely liveble in and it needs new pant and wood instead of splitting wood and cracked paint. She opened the door as it creaked, in a chair sat a girl. A young one; turning 6 in March. She stirred at the creaking to the floor boards. Her dirty blonde almost broan and black she had a bit of blonde steaks and tips.

She looekd the other way as her arms rested on the table with her eldowssupporting her. The girl wore an old dress that she hated to where, she had her hair to about waist length, her face was smooth and well formed, her nose was abit big but still like a womans should be, her skin was light tan from the suns raises in the day.

A soft snort came from her mother; walking to her and shaking her softly. She awoke showing shimmering brown eyes. She sat up abit coughing. She wipped her dark lips as lip paint came from it showing beautiful pale pink lips. She looked at her mother and smiled softly almost falling to sleep again. Her mother shook her again. "Sam! Wake up!" She whispered not trying to yell.

Her daughter shot up yawning and stretching, her mum lead her to bed. SHe changed her into a night gown and lay her down to sleep. She toucked her in and kissed her forehead. But Samantha held her arm.

"Mum, is dad comin'?" She stared at her.  
Her mother shrugged. "Honey we'd be lucky just to see his ship out there with it's black sails flowing...But I guess he didn't get my letter yet"  
Her daughter looked hopful as she closed her eyes.  
"I wanna be a pirate just like daddy"  
Her mother stopped in her tracks before leaving and saw her little girl smiling. SHe ran to her and grabbed her shaking her.  
"Don't ever say that! DOn't ever be like you're father, never"  
Sam started to cry. But not before her own mother.

Tears streamed from her mothers blue eyes to her cheeks and chin falling softly onto her daughters face. "I'm sry honey"  
She hugge dher daughter gently with love and Same whipped her tears away.

"I'ts OK mum..." She hugged back with her daughter in her arms.  
"Honey, believe me, you'll see your father as soon as he come back, which is sooner then you think"  
"But mother," She pushed away. "How soon"  
"Soon enough"  
"What is my dad's name"  
Her mother sighed blowing out the candle light that made the room dim. She stood up and started to walk out.  
"Mum..."  
"His name is known as Captin...Jack...Sparrow, leader of the black pearl"  
Her daughter didn't under stand why she said it in a low and deep tone, it was more like a deep whisper, it was liek some one was watching and she didn't want any one to here.

"Good night," She shut the door leaving her daughter to onder.  
"Captin Jack Sparrow?" She sat up from her gentle pillow. "Well, then I guess in later years I will become Captin Samantha "Ran" Sparrow!"**

* * *

**

Dragon: THere ya' go lads and lasses. I hope ya' like it, uin the next chapte rshe is going to be an teenager working at the bar in Tortuga. I hope you all review I'm excited in writing this. Oh and just to note, if you've seen the second one and give me flames or are thinkin gof it, this is after that in my book...or mind or what ever, well, R&R plz and thank you! Adios ;)


	2. The Secrets Out

**Dragon: Hey! I liek that review so much it gave me gas...anyways it also made me wanna write more of this story! I don't own Pirates Of the Carabbean (SP?) or anything related.****

* * *

**

Captian Jack Sparrow

The Waves were slow after 9 years past. The Black Pearl came to the docks of Tortuga. Off first were the men they laughed talking and went to the bar for Rum. Then off came The infamous, notorious Captin Jack Sparrow. He smiled at the sights and walked crookedly to the Bar which had Samantha and her mother working in it.

"Come on Sam..." A voice breathed into her ear. SHe looked over she shoulde rhanding her rum and ale to her customers. A boy, taller then her, but still close to her age, 17 years old. SHe yet still 16 now, she had mid-length hair as she stood up with her pants baggy and her boots clamped alot. She turned to the boy and put the tray on the counter. SHe looked at the boy a handsome one that is.

"I said no Jase," She waited a new table walking to the back of the bar.

He licke dhis lips and ran after her. SHe turned to him and stared. He grinned leaning down. "i knew you wanted to kiss," He almost kisse dher but she held her hands out to his chest and pushed him back.

"I was going to say stay away or my dad will come"  
"Yeah right, you should give it up, he ain't going to coem back"  
She started to cry feelin ghis rough lips kiiss her tears away. She looked at him shocked. He kissed closer to her lips with teyes closed. SHe kicked his lower belly as he fell.

She ran out and took orders as the boy came out more angrier then before. SHe looekd at him and back at the sailors giving orders. She wrote them down but she saw a hand take them away. "HEY!"

SHe snatched it back but he held it higher. She was lifted from the ground, but only and inch or two. SHe growled and saw her mouth very, VERY close to his. "Come on, baby" He said smiling at her.

She kicked him. "I'm not your baby!" SHe yelled growling. "YOu're very cute when you're mad eh, lass?" He laughed and brought her closer to her. SHe screamed tryign to let go of the not book.

His hands held her up. she looked away afraid to look. SHe looked at the boy as he came closer. Her mother was afraid to help but just stood ther staring. "LET GO!" SHe screamed before hearing a large crack and a hole was in the floor under her feet to where she was lifted from. SHe looked over to see a man there, long shaggy hair and a red bandana and a hat. Jack Sparrow. he mother smiled.

"Why not let the lady go?" Jack asked seeing he rwith him. He threw her as she flipped backwards landin gon her feet but fell to her knees all shooken up.

"ANd who are ya' to say such a thing?" The boy came closer showing he was taller then Jack. Jack widened his eyes and smiled. "Well, if she says let go show respect, if she says yes then go on, but I say, a woman is smarter then a man, knowing what would happen..."

It was silent.

"What? YOu want her? To bad she's mine!" THis time Sam stood up. "YOurs"  
"Oh boy.." Sighed jack pulling up a chair and sitting down like it was a play.  
"I am no ones! Espeually yours"  
"YOu are mine and I can prove it! He mother gave me the money to bye her a tattoe"  
He took her unbottuning the top of her shirt. Jack shot up but he stopped a tthe collar. "See this!" It was a tattoe just like Jack's, but it had an eagle not a sparrow. "This girl is mine, My last name is Eagle!" he pulled her in and almost kissed her but jack clicke dhis gun and put it up to his neck. "I suggest ya' leave mate unless you want a pellet in your skin then a kiss," He clicked again as the boy slowly walked out.

Smantha sighed. "THank you sir, may I help you?" She bottuned her shirt back up. "No thank you lass," He walke dto the bar and sat in a chair. "Hullo, Claire," he said to Sam's mother. CLair looked at him in amazment. "Look at you," She grabebd a cloth and washed his face then gave him a free rum.

"What's the occation?" He asked taking it with gratitude. She pointed at Smaantha taking more orders. "What about her?" He asked put the mug down.

"You are," She said leaning over the counter getting to close to him. Hids head leaned back. "ell love, I didn't think you loved me!" He said. She stared at him sternly. "See that girl, remember one night when we were together," he thought for a bit and then it hit him. "Oh, yeah.." SHe turned his head to the girl. "Say hello to your daughter Jack..." Jack shot back. "It can't be!" SHe turned him more when Sam turned her face she had Jacks nose and eye shape. he looked at her and back at Sam.

He stood up and walked to Sam. "Hello.." SHe turned ot himw ith his eyes. "hey.." She went to the counter. "WHat is you're name lass"  
"Samantha Sparrow"  
Jack looked at her.  
"Have you ever beenw ith a pirate?" He whispered to her.  
SHe looekd at him. "I have always wanted to be one, but it seems so far away"  
"Wha tif I told you I had a ship, a ship that gets adventure to every turn of the seas"  
He mother was about to say something but Sam turned.

"OF COURSE!" She smiled abeautiful smile and jumped.  
"Well, wha tif you coem with me..." She looed at he rmother as she looekd away. Samantha looked down.  
"You're mother said it was OK," Claire looekd over and nodded.  
"Really?" She asked and looked at her mother.  
She nodded.  
"I'll go get ready!" She took teh apperian off and ran to her house.

Claire began to cry. Jack rubbe dher back and hugged her then left her with out saying anything but, "Savvy"  
"Savvy..." She said back smiling.

2 hours pass as Samantha came out and looked at the ship. "Whoa..." it was the huggest ship ever. men working on deck and she stood there watchign them.  
"SAMANTHA!" SHe turned to see her mothe rhuggin gher tightly. She cryed on Sam's shirt.

"Mom I will be fine the man said it's OK you did too..." She said softly. He rmom hugged her tighter. "I will alway sbe here if you need me..." She pulled the hug apart and looked at her mothe rand she shot at her crying and hugging her tightly.

10 minutes...

Sam walked onto the ship and stared around the place as they left. SHe looekd at the docks. "I will always mail you mother!" Her mother smiled faintly. Then a large rough hand grabbed her shoulder. She saw when they turned her men around her. They stared at her. "STOW AWAY!" Gibbs yelled grabbing her hair and pulling her. "It's bad luck with woman!"

He started to take her to Jack's cabin as Jack was busy at work. She growled grabbing his hand and bitting it. She started to run around and under people growling and grunting.

She jumped onto a rope and climbed up it. One mate grabbed his gun and shot the rope as it wheeled higher. She grabbed the mast as the rope whipped her back. SHe screamed feeling blood trickle down her sooft clean skin.

SHe climbed higher but as one man shot at her againshe moved her hand away from the hole as it was SO close. She began to fall. But Jack was below He caught her.

"Captin! We found this stow away, we know how much you hate them so we tried to get rid of her fo ya'!" Gibbs said grabbing his gun and poked her arm with the hole. She shut her eeyes and hugged Jack tightly.

"YOu mean my daughter?" Sam shot back falling from his arms and backing away as they did as well. "That's righ, Samantha SParrow you are looking at the Natorious Captin Jack Sparrow..." She widened her eyes. _I'm...I'm on the Black Pearl..With Pirates, and my father, what a dream..._

* * *

Dragon: THeyre you guys go, I hope you like the next chapter, it;'s coming tomorrow. Oh and plz tell me in a review if I should change the Rating, tell me why if so, Oh and give me ideas for future Chappies. OK Adios ;)


	3. The Stowaway

**Dragon: Yes I am fast at typing, the way why I write so fast isn't on Microsoft Word...I can't tell you so don't beg. Anyways; To answer Redneck-Cowgirl's question: SHe has a tattoo like that but with an eagle is because Jase bought it for her and his last name is Eagle in french. No thank's, I maight email you about the errors in my Fanfic but maybe if I have trouble thinking, it's happening righ tnow but I'm fine.**

**Dragon: Anyways; I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it.****

* * *

The Stowaway**

Sam stood there staring blankly at her father. She felt her stomach tighten and her face turn cold. It turned her pink lips blue and her skin almost white. She felt a fowl taste in her mouth, falling to her knees she coughed. THe apple in her throat bobbed as she opened her mouth and threw up, she got it all out of her. She had shaky hands and her knees couldn't stay still even though they were hard against the wood of the decks.

Jack cam over and rubbed her back softly. She looked at himand stared into his eyes finding not a cold, hard man but a kind and gentle one. SHe tryed standing but failed. She fell to the floor slowly wrapping into a tight ball and laying there trying to get her mind back from wondering.

Jack looked at his crew. "What are ya' staring at mates, drink up your fill and then get back to work..." he said throwing his arms as they ran back to their posts.

Looking up at her father; Sam felt sick again, not because of the fact she has been with her father and his pirate mates with out knowing it but...she didn't quite get her sea legs. Standing she shook her hea dna dheld it softly trying to stop the throbbing.

A bottle of some sort of liquid was offered to her. She looked at the dark bottle and looked at her father holdin git. She took it and sipped at it. SHe spat as soon as it touched her tounge. "What is it"  
"Rum...suger free if that will get you to drink it," His smile of sarcasiom came ove rhis face.

She pushed the bottle back as it fell from his hands and broke. He looked at her. She didn't care for what happened she just felt discusted by him in a way.

"Why should I drink"  
"YOu said you wanted to be a noble female pirate"  
"I didn't say it that way, I said, 'I wanted to be a pirate"  
"Well, sry lass but you'r stuck with us...Believe it or not, tomorrow is a night for parties, Pirate way.."

He waked away as Sam stood there with trembling fists. She growled softly with tears in her eyes. "Why?" She asked her self. She stood there for as long as she could think. Then she was hit hard. SHe jumped back in surprise, there was an empty barrel.

Gibbs came over. "Captin says to fill it with the rum and come back up finding out what your next job is." She gorlwe dbut picked up the heavy barrel and walked dwon to the lower decks. SHe saw the animal room and bunks. She walked lower into the deepness of the ship. It was hard to see yet you can see.

She grabebd all the bottle of rum but found nothing in them. She looked at the barrels below and only found water. She threw the barrels as the lid fell open and spilled. She was to made about getting wet, that she missed a shadow moving in the dakr corners. She stopped hearing the deep breathing of something. She turned around to look in the shadows seeing a shadow move to one spot.

She began to shake gulping every second. Afraid it was a pirate taking a peep at her if anything happened like her shirt bottuns fall off----How Stupid and wrong. She growled but it growled back only fiercer. She became wide eyed as it moved forward. She gorlwed again and lashed at it but it grabbed her arm and twiste dit it and scremaed but was muffled by a hand. It threw her to the floor and she coughed as something heavy sat on her. SHe looked up to see a boy over her holdin ghis hand to her mouth.

She blushed now, deeply and her eyes looking into his forest green eyes. She moaned and goraned in pain at her legs. They ach, she must have twisted them at the fall.

The boy ove rher wore cloths liek her, trowsers, boors, shirt and a jacket. It was more of a vest then a jacket. He was black hair and handsome in a away that only she could see. His chin was shaved and his hair braided until in went ove rhis should and touched his chest.

He was gentle when he held her down and covered her lips upon his rough yet soft hands. He looked like Will Turner, but a bit softer around the edges and didn't quite have his chin, even though she didn't know, she didn't car of who that was...it wasn't even dwelling in her mind all that did was that she blushed and the handsome tall boy.

She groaned again trying to struggle but his other hand heled her wrist and arms ove rher head. "SHHHH!" He whispered softly into her ear with a strong voice. She knew he had to be a teenage of her age, he was 17 at least to her. She gulped deeplt shaking now. "Don't worry you're beauty..." He looked around. "Shhhhh!" He heard me trying to scream but muffled with his hand he also heard, "Let meh goe"  
"I you prmise to be quiet, I'm a stow away and down't wish to be bothered, just shut those pink lips together and stay quiet. Understand?" He asked her as she looked around and nodded.

He pulledhis hand from her mouth as she stared at him breathless just as he. He seemed closer now. He grinned sheepishly fixing the collar of hershirt. "You poor thing on a pirates ship..." he chuckled. "Why? Or is it because they "Pay" You to come..." Be fore he could say anymore she snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! NOW UN HAND ME OR ANSWER TO MY FATHER!" He didn't loosen his grip at her wrsits as he her tight then before making her arms straight. He madethe grip harder andfirmer. Her rubbbed her cheek with his free hand and smiled. "I con't believe you, dad's-little-girl...BAH! WHo is he the Captin"  
She blushed deeper trying to shrugg his hand but then tryed butting but he would stop rubbing her cheek then her rubbe dher neck unde rher collar yet still on the neck like trying to make her feel better, it didn't.  
"WHY YES MY DADDY IS!" She scremaed with him covering her mouth.  
"YOu'll give me away! SHut up!"

He looked around theplace seeing the boat rock with empty rum bottles rolling around on the floor. No one came to see the trouble. "You're gonna get me either hung or diving off a plank..." SHe stayed silent. "My name is Jesse Turner, I am a son of a pirate/black smith with my mother being a goveners daughter."

Sam listened not stuggling at his hand back at her neck rubbing softly. "Be good, tell me your name"  
"Sa-I mean, most people around here call me Ran"  
"Ron? THe boys name"  
"No, I use to work at a bar, they had Japanese costumers pay good money and they called me Ran all the tiem"  
"Oh Ran..." he rubbed softer.  
"Can you stop that? And please get off me"  
"Not until you say you aren't going to tell any one I'm down here"  
She nodded. "I won't tell"  
He stared into her eyes as he stared into his. He moved his hand to the floor next to her shoulders and his other hand the same standing up helping her up. She was only a few inches away from his hieght. His hieght was 5"9' as I was just 5"5'.

He smiled and touched my cheek I ptu my hand on his and slowly moved it to his side. She smiled. he smiled back coming abit closer as she turned stern and smaking him hard across his cheek and face. She grabbed a few bottle of full rum and stomped upstairs looking at him ounce sitting down and rubbing his cheek in the dark corner he staid in before.

**

* * *

Dragon: OHHHH! Drama! Anyways, I hope you all liked that chapter, anothe ris coming today. Adios ;)**


	4. Anger

**Dragon: Hey peeps! I was going to update in My Story Dreams, I made two chapters today. I was going to make three but couldn't, I wanted to update this beacuse they reviewed, yay! Reviews! I don' won Pirates of the Carribean or anything related to anything else in this story.

* * *

**

**Anger**

Samantha was so upset that she dropped a bottle and a shard cut a slice in her pants and a large cut in her leg. She growled only because of her anger.

She growled louder then ever yelling out and shaking her head. She then looekd aorund seeing everyone stop at what they were doing. She glared and walked to Jack's Cabin.; She opened the door drinking the last of his rum. He looked at he rand she gave him a bottle.

"Thank you love," He said to her and tipped his head to drink it but spat it out.  
"ALE"  
"But I got Rum"  
"Well, just go down and get some rum...On second thought I can!" She shook her head.  
"No, no...I can, I guess..." Her father nodded and drank his ale anyways.

She walked down stairs to be tackled by the boy again. He grabbed her arms and pinned them again only this time kissing her on the lips. _WHAT The..._

She tryed to think but her thought were ruffled up. All she could feel was his soft kiss become deep. She tryed pulliing away. She groaned in anger softly almost lost in the kiss when he relaesed. He licked his lips. "Not good of a kisser then a looker,"

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU PIG! ESPESUALLY FROM YOU! I JUST MET YOU!" She yelled as his kissed queit her down. "SHHHH..." He softly sighed kissing her cheeks softly She, thought; THen she shrugged softly and kisse dhim deeply back. THen she bit his top lip hard and kicked his gut. He rolled to the side but rushed up and grabbed her pushing her against the wall right before she could reach ths stiars.

"RELEASE ME OR I'LL SCREAM!" She yelled clenching her teeth together.  
"SHUT UP YOU PILE OF HORSE"  
"Samantha..." Jack called down.  
"Tell him everythings fine!" He jabbed her back with somethign sharp.  
"I'm fine daddy!" She called out.  
He walked away.

Jesse pulled otu his finger from her back and stared at her. "listen to me you little.  
"What is wrogn with you"  
"Why"  
"BEcause here you are kissing some one you just met and a ssuming I would wanna kiss back"  
"But then you did kissed me..."

He was right, befor ehs ebit his lip it was a minute or two bfeore bitting his lip. She growled. "Jerk"  
"Prep"  
"Land Lubber"  
"Bar Keeper"  
"Stupid"  
"Jerk!"

THey yelled back and forth until he was closer to her. She tried pushing him away but her was strong. She...slowly wrappe dher arms around his shoulders, he was gentle to her, it was like her as a large pillow but then she was backa gainst the wall; feeling like she was forced. She growned uncomfrotibly. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I wana be a priate, my dad won't let me and my mother said something about Captin Jack Sparrow, I forget what but something, I'm not sure, But somthing bad about him..." He explained more. She stared into his eye with him doing the same. He came closer to her but instead of her face he leaned for it was her chin. He kissed it softly.  
She did nothing.  
He kissed under her mouth.  
Nothing.  
Then he came to her neck, pushing the collar away but did not kiss her neck instead d he kissed her softly then kissed her lips again and again as she grunted in discomfort.  
She glared but said nothing.  
"Yu OK?" He asked after releasing his kiss. She pushe dhim awayad he let her. "I'm sry"  
"SAVE IT! YOu TOK MY FIRST KISS ANYWAYS WHY NO TAKE MY FAILY TOO"  
He came closer again.

She did nothing but stand there afraid of what to do. She looekd at him and kissed back. She had too, it was sudden;y inside herself. She hugged him close but stopped the kiss when she had to take a break. She pulled away. She grabbed him and pushed him away harshly. Sh glared again forgetting herself. _What have I done?_

She Grabbed the rum this time and ran up stairs going to her father. She gave him rum as he smiled looking at her. He pulled her to the light and looked at her face, kiss marks. He stared.

"Who did this"  
She said nothing.  
"Well? Sweety I ain't going to hurt them at all...I'm simply going to kill them quickly and painless"  
SHe hid a laugh but still said nothing.

He looked at her then remembered that look. When Elizabeth gave William. He looked aroudn the ship after that as she sat in his office, trying to protect her. He asked every crew member and they told the truith.

Gibbs came to Jack as he turned to him. "Captin, every man had told the truith no one could have done it...COuld there be a stowaway"  
"Or a ghost?" A mate yelled.  
"No, No, no ghost would ever leave kissing marks," Jack said as they nodded in agreement, "Why not look for a stowaway?"

Samantha ran to the door and tryed to opene it. She tryed to break it down but fell back. SHe slid down to the floor not sure in what to do...it's all my fault he's going to die...**

* * *

**

Dragon: I stop there! For Today! Or maybe not, if so I shall see you tomorrow! Adios ;)


	5. Pain And Love

**Dragon: Hey! It's been a little while. I don't own Pirates Of The Carribean or any sogns or anthing in this story. Let's get going!****_

* * *

Pain And Love_**

I sat down in a chair and closed my ears waiting for a gun shot but none came. It turned silent, it was so quiet I should hear the waves crashign agaisnt the wood of the Black Pearl. It freaked me out, I felt my eyes burn, I blinked, tears streamed down them. Is he going to die? Or will his neck be clenched by the noose awaiting in it's hiding place? Or will he die from drowning?

I can imagine in now, he turns around and they tie him up. They gag him and push him onto the plank. I can see him staring at me until a gun made him jump and fall over board and I screaming for him!

_Wait, why am I worrying, I hate him! He took my first kiss! He harassed me alot and always caring! I hate him! I just met him too..._

I suddenly scream as I heardd yelling. I stopped and listened. First it was my father then it was the crew then I heard Jesse.

"What are you doing apon the Black Pearl mate?" My father asked the boy.  
The crew howled out a, "Yeah!" Or a "AYE.  
"What's it to you old man"  
Everyone sounded shocked and surprise. Boots clamped as they walked across the boards of the lower decks, water splashed and he growled; Jack Sparrow was angry.  
"If I am Old, I wouldn't be on this ship with someone like you going around and kissing every lass you meet"  
"Well, you paid for her to come aboard"  
SLAM!

I screamed trying to open the door but it was locked. I stopped.

"Listen, Mate, this is my ship, she is my daughter, and she is going to be respected as such as a male pirate would be treated"  
"LET GO"  
"Not until you apoligize to me daughter"  
"OK I'LL APOLIGIZE TO RAN"  
"Good!"

I was expecting father to hear him say Ran instead of Sam or Sammy or Samantha. He was too angry and to shocked to find out. I waited hearing more boots. Then I jumped back as the door was burst down and the boy was thrown in. His face was bruised and his lip was cut. He coughed and gasped. I ran to him and lifted him to my lap. His head on my stomach and I stroking his head.

"Jesse?" I asked. He looked up for a second meeting eyes but looked away just as he looked upward. He panted heavily as I stared at his torn shirt. I grabbed a wet cloth and held the rag over the the wound on his chest, shoulders and neck, not deep, but a long line from his belly bottun, up threw his chest, to his shoulder and right to his neck until it reached his chin.

It wasn't deep nor was he screaming or wailing in pain or fear. He looked at me as I stared back. His head came closer as he rested his cheek on my shoulder and his lips and nose nuzzling close to the skin of my neck.

I blushed deeply and almost giggle like a school girl when his breath, harshly, sighed on my neck. He coughed and I began to bandage him up.

Dad was outside of the cabin talking to his crew. I didn't listen well btu heard his back bang against the dor as he leaned onto it crossing his ankle over the other.

I sighed too, I looked at him and cleaned his lip. I finished bandagint him up from his naval to his neck. He winced at how tight I put them on, but thanked me wvery second. He close dhis eyes and opened then again as I put my hand on his hand and rubbe dhier head holding me close.

"Dieing"  
"Huh?" I heard him say such a thin gand looked at him surprised. "Don't talk you're wou"  
"I'm afraid of death," His cheek came to the collar bone on my neck and he sighed a groan.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, I mean one time you may do the same, but why did you kiss me and tackle me alot back there?"

I gulped waiting for him to move his cheek. He did and it and went back to my shoulder nuzzling my neck and cheek. "I did that for a reason"  
"What is that reason, Jesse?" I aske sternly.

"It's because..." he chuckled softly. "It's because I never met a girl like you before, spunky, couragious and to be on such a ship with pirates and not being with them in beds and just doing that for money, its nice to see you're a kind girl. I love you're eyes, they stare right threw some one seeing they're feeling with one glance, your skin is so tan and shinny, your hair...oh...how shinnning it is, and the way you dress, it's not normal, I wanted to find a girl who can take care of herself most of the time, a girl who doesn't like to wear dresses or anything of such ways. I love...you...for you, that's why I kissed you and tackled you, one glance and I was hooked onto you just like pirates are to rum...If you don't like me then I should leave..."

I gulp again. His lips pecked me neck then chin and he felt my tounge flick. "Don't be so nervious Ran..." He fixed the collar of my shirt and I let him. "You're always so tense around everyone."

"I don't trust men, I got...hurt...by a man," I looked away as his hand came to my left cheek and turned me slowly and softly to look at him. I did stare. He was about to kiss me but then the door burst open again. Jack came in as I pulled my head back and he growled. "Come on boy! Over the edge with you!" He grabbed his arm as I leapt at Jesse and pulled him back onto my lap.

"DADDY! NO! Don't do this!" I yelled, tears came down my face ounce more just as they did before. He stared at me. "He may tell the guards at the next port about this!"

"NO! I promise he won't father, he's a good boy, he can keep a secret!" I yelled at him crying harder. All Jesse did was stroke my cheek and kiss the tears away. Jack was about to yell again. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" I said kisssing him in return. "He's trying to get me to feel better, I can't believe you! What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of my babby girl having a baby of her own with a boy like that"  
Jesse gorlwed then grinned pushing me against the wall. I winced. "You let her go!" Jack yelled grabbing his sword. Jesse laughed abit and leaned opver me. He groaned in pain and limped over me. I held him close, pain...I know it hurts, he grolwed with Jack but his gorwls were of pain and sorrow.

"Plz..." I pleaded giving him sad eyes, more then sad, it was of tears. My warm tears streaked down my cheeks, they touched Jesse's face as he winced and shut his eyes. I gorlw at my father. Jack looked at him and at me then him again. He growled and sheathed his sword with spite.

"Fine!" He growled loudly and then yelled it out and stomped from the room. I looked down at the poor boy in my arms and smiled at him. He was a sleep, I couldn't help but stare, Jess was so cute and handsome at that. I untied his braid and dragged him to the hammock close by. I struggle lifting him up and being careful about his wounds and brusiuse. I rubbe dhis hair softly and sighed.

"SAM GET OVER HERE!" I hear my father call to me. "Yes father!" I called back and ran to my father.

**

* * *

Dragon: Hey people! Sry was at Camp! I LIKED IT BUT SOME KIDS ARE SNOBS! GRRR! Anyways, another chapter is coming! Adios ;)**


End file.
